gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam
The MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (aka ΖΖ Gundam, ZZ, MSZ-010; pronounced "Double Zeta") is the titular mobile suit of the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. It is piloted by Judau Ashta. Technology & Combat Characteristics The ΖΖ is a transformable mobile suit, capable of becoming the mobile armor G-Fortress. The G-Fortress can separate into two flight-capable components, called the Core Top and Core Base. The Core Base is operated by the ΖΖ's Neo Core Fighter. Unlike the Ζ Gundam's Waverider mode, the G-Fortress is not capable of unassisted re-entry. The suit is also equipped with a bio-sensor, similar to the one found in the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam.MS Encyclopedia 2003. Mediaworks. ISBN 4-84-022339-4 In terms of weaponry the ΖΖ features a large array of powerful beam weaponry, including two hyper beam sabers which are also usable as beam cannons, a double beam rifle, a 21-tube missile launcher installed on the backpack, and a high mega cannon on the forehead. While the ΖΖ Gundam has a very destructive arsenal, the weapons systems require a high level of energy. As a result the ΖΖ often found itself almost completely drained of power after using its high mega cannon. In addition, its complicated construction and transformation systems made it somewhat structurally weak. These problems were eventually corrected with the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam and its massive final upgrade FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam. Armaments ;*60mm Double Vulcan Gun :As with many mobile suits, the ZZ Gundam has head-mounted Vulcan Guns, specifically a pair of 60mm double vulcan guns, for a total of four guns and they are loaded with 400 rounds. They are mainly for intercepting incoming missiles/rockets, destroying mobile suit sensors, and engaging lightly-armored vehicles. They are operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*Double Beam Rifle :The primary ranged weapon of the ZZ Gundam, the double beam rifle is powered by a built-in small generator and can also be supplied with energy from the mobile suit. It possesses two barrels that need to be replaced every 200 shots, and a cockpit at the back. As with all of the ZZ Gundam's beam weapons, the double beam rifle possesses an unusually high power rating, with the beams from each individual barrel having a power rating of 10.6 MW for a combined total of 21.2 MW. The output and convergence rate of the beam can be manually adjusted. The double beam rifle mounts on the main body when the ZZ Gundam is in G-Fortress mode or when the Core Top is separated, however the barrels are rotated backwards and positioned underneath the body while its cockpit will face forward. This cockpit can be used to pilot the G-Fortress or the Core Top but is inoperable in mobile suit mode, so anyone in the double beam rifle's cockpit when the ZZ Gundam transforms is essentially stuck on the butt of a dangerous beam rifle. ;*High Mega Cannon :Mounted in the center of the ZZ Gundam's head is a high mega cannon. This particle beam weapon has a power rating of 50 MW, making it the most powerful beam weapon used by a mobile suit during the First Neo Zeon War, as well as one of the most powerful weapon mounted on a mobile suits ever. The power of the high mega cannon's beam can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, and as shown when used against Chara Soon's AMX-104 R-Jarja it can completely destroy a standard mobile suit shield making it impossible to block the beam. However, its power is also a weakness as the ZZ's reactor is unable to handle repeated usage of the high mega cannon. The high mega cannon is operable in mobile suit mode only. ;*Hyper Beam Saber/Beam Cannon :The ZZ Gundam stores a pair of hyper beam sabers on its backpack. The hilts of these beam sabers are easily three times larger than other beam sabers' during the First Neo Zeon War. The weapon emits a much longer and more powerful blade that can easily cut through several mobile suits in a single swing. Its blade length of about 1.5 times that of regular beam saber's also makes it possible to easily break armor made of Gundarium alloy. The Hyper Beam Sabers double as beam cannons when attached to the backpack. The beam cannon mode can be used in MS form, G-Fortress mode or when the Core Base is separated. The Hyper Beam Saber has a power rating of 1.1 MW each, while the beam cannon mode have a power rating of 10 MW each. ;*21-tube Missile Launcher :The ZZ Gundam mounts a pair of missile launchers on its backpack in mobile suit mode, and on its main body in G-Fortress mode as well as on the Core Base when separated. Each missile launcher possesses 21-tubes that are loaded with AMA-13S small missiles. Also the FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter, which serves as the cockpit for the mobile suit and the Core Base, also mounts a pair of missile launchers that load with AMA-09S small missiles. ;*Wing Shield :The ZZ Gundam mounts a pair of shields on its forearms, and they serve the purpose of protecting the ZZ from attacks that it cannot dodge. They also serve as wings/control surfaces for the G-Fortress and Core Top to increase mobility in the atmosphere. Special Equipment & Features ;*Bio-Sensor :A technological variant of the psycommu system developed by Anaheim Electronics. Although its full capabilities are unknown, its primary purpose was to allow a Newtype pilot to more easily interface with his mobile suit via mental commands. The bio-sensor could also have a rather surprising side effect when the pilot was mentally and emotionally focused enough (usually when angry or upset) to cause the bio-sensor to amplify the power, speed and strength of the mobile suit for a short period of time.MS Encyclopedia 2003. Mediaworks. ISBN 4-84-022339-4 ;*Core Fighter System ;*Separable Transformation Components ;*Ballute System :An atmospheric entry device designed to be used by a MS. As the MS enters the atmosphere, a bowl-shaped ballute (balloon parachute) deploys to protect it from the friction heat of atmospheric entry. History Mobile Suit ZZ Gundam With the success of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, Anaheim Electronics continued their "Project Zeta" and developed new mobile suits for the AEUG's use. One such machine is the MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam, a transformable mobile suit that also incorporated the Core Block System of the original RX-78-2 Gundam, the movable frame technology of the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, and the bio-sensor of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. The ΖΖ Gundam, codenamed "θ Gundam" (Theta Gundam), was originally held in the La Vie en Rose, but was soon transferred piecemeal to the Argama. The first piece of the ZZ Gundam, the FXA-07GB Neo Core Fighter was brought to the Argama by Roux Louka while the battleship was still in the Shangri-La colony at Side 1. After the Argama left the colony and headed for the La Vie en Rose while being pursued by the Endra, the Core Top and Core Base were delivered en route, with additional Core Fighters. While the Argama's pilots were in the middle of a battle at the moment, the two pieces of the ZZ Gundam arrived, they then assembled in mid-flight to form the complete ZZ Gundam, with Judau Ashta piloting the mobile suit. Judau then used the power of the ZZ Gundam's high mega cannon, to drive off the Neo-Zeon mobile suits which included Mashymre Cello's AMX-103 Hamma Hamma and Chara Soon's AMX-104 R-Jarja. Judau served as the ZZ Gundam's primary pilot, though he and Roux occasionally traded mobile suits during certain battles due to the Zeta Gundam's lighter weight and better mobility. Sometime before the final battle of the First Neo Zeon War, the ZZ Gundam was upgraded to the MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam. Variants ;*MSZ-010S Enhanced ZZ Gundam ;*[ZZ Gundam Ground Use Type|MSΖ-010[G ZZ Gundam Ground Use Type]] ;*SSMS-010ZZ Double Zeta "Siegfried" Gallery Msz-010-ka 2.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration Ver.: front and rear view MSZ-010 Gundam MG Ver Ka Line Art.png|MG 1/100 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam "Ver. Ka" artwork MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Lineart.jpg|Lineart Msz-010-highmegacannon.jpg|Head Unit Msz-010-hyperbeamsaber.jpg|Hyper Beam Saber/Beam Cannon Msz-010-doublebeamrifle.jpg|Double Beam Rifle msz-010-missilebinder.jpg|Missile Launcher zzop.jpg|As seen from 1st OP Anime Ja Nai hqdefault.jpg|Prepare to fire Double Beam Rifle ZZ-BioSensor-Active.png|Being powered up by the Bio-Sensor ZZ-HyakuShiki-vs-JamruFin.jpg|ZZ Gundam and Hyaku Shiki vs the 3-D Team: official art ZZ Cockpit.jpg|Inside the Cockpit MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam with Beam Saber and Double Beam Rifle.jpg|ZZ Gundam with Hyper Beam Saber (from MS Artworks) double zeta.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam (Mobile Suit Bible Vol 30).jpg|In Mobile Suit Bible GundamFIX Scene5 ZZGundam.jpg|As featured in Hajime Katoki's Gundam Fix pictorial 1332928162880.jpg ZZ Gundam Box Illustration 1.jpg ZZ Gundam Box Illustration 2.jpg ZZ Gundam Illustration 1.jpg ZZ Gundam Head Illust.jpg|Head Illustration ZZ Gundam Illustration Yuji Kaida.jpg|Illustration by Yuji Kaida ZZ Gundam Illust Makoto Kobayashi.jpg|Illustration by Makoto Kobayashi ZZ Gundam Illust Mamoru Itou.jpg|Illustration by Mamoru Itou ZZ Gundam Illust Yorihisa Uchida.jpg|Illustration by Yorihisa Uchida Zz-uc-naochika-361748.jpg|Illustration by Naochika Morishita ZZ Gundam vs Capule Illust.jpg|Illustration ZZ Gundam vs desert Illust.jpg|Illustration Zzgundamdesignevolution.jpg|Original design proposals and evolution ZZ Gundam Design.jpg|Flow of ZZ Gundam design evolution. From right to left: (1) design ideas by Mika Akitaka, Kazumi Fujita, and Hideo Okamoto; (2) Design competition drafts by Mika Akitaka and Mamoru Nagano; and (3) Endorsed final design by Makoto Kobayashi. Nagano ZZ Designs.jpg|Mamoru Nagano ZZ Gundam early designs schematics ZZ.jpg|ZZ Gundam design (3rd draft) by Makoto Kobayashi ZZ Gundam Fujita.jpg|ZZ Gundam: design draft by Kazumi Fujita as featured in Bandai's B-Club magazine (1980's) Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Manga)004.jpg|Mamoru Nagano early design as seen in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (Manga) Games Dzeta-dw2.jpg|ZZ Gundam as featured in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 GGen ZZ Gundam.png|SD ZZ Gundam as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Spirits Gundam Combat 26.jpeg|ZZ Gundam (Aqua Type) as featured in Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 38.jpeg|ZZ Gundam with Twin Gatling Gun (Gundam Combat) F91vsZZ.jpg|Gundam F91 vs ZZ Gundam ms_modal_unit_zzg_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super_Robot_Wars_V_ZZ_Gundam.png|ZZ Gundam as seen on Super Robot Wars V Double Zeta Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Online.png|As seen on the game Mobile Suit Gundam Online Gunpla OldZZGundam.jpg|Original 1/144 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (1986): box art OldHGZZGundam.jpg|HG 1/144 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (1990): box art HG MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Boxart.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (2010): box art OldZZGundam-100.jpg|Original 1/100 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (1986): box art Msz-010-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (1999): box art MG_ZZ_Gundam_Ver.Ka.jpg|MG 1/100 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam "Ver. Ka" (2017): box art MG ZZ Gundam Ver.Ka -Clear Color-.jpg|MG 1/100 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam "Ver.Ka" Color (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2018): box art BB Senshi 002.jpg|SDBB #002 "Zetaman 2" (1987): box art BB Senshi 212.jpg|SDBB #212 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (2000): box art SDGG-12-ΖΖGundam&MegaRider.jpg|SDGG MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam & FXA-08R Mega Rider (1999): box art HG MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Manual Cover.jpg|HGUC 1/144 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (2010): modeling manual cover ZZ Gundam Nagano Plan.jpeg|ZZ Gundam (Early design plan) by Mamoru Nagano: unknown scale modeling by Tohru Kobayashi (from Bandai's MJ Material; 1980's) ZZ GUNDAM.jpeg|1/100 full scratch-built ZZ Gundam Proto Type Design: modeled by Makoto Kobayashi ZZ HG type.jpg|Kunio Okawara MS Collection: 1/144 Original HG ZZ Gundam in Okawara's original colors MSZ-010BB.jpeg|"MSZ-010BB ZZ-B Square" (non-canon) model conversion based on 1/100 MG "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam" (1999): modeled by Masahiro Hatsuzawa (V.M.S. Project) as seen on Hobby Japan Action Figures MSiA_msz010_p01_original.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam" (2002): package front view. MSiA_msz010_p02_reissue.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam" action figure (Re-issue with MS data card; 2004): package front view. MSiA_ClearGundam-TripleSet_p01a.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Clear Gundam Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): package front view. MSiA_ClearGundam-TripleSet_p01b.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Clear Gundam Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): package rear view. MSiA_ClearGundam-TripleSet_p02.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Clear Gundam Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): content front view. MSiA_ClearGundam-TripleSet_p04_msz010.jpg|MSiA / MIA "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (Clear color)" action figure as part of "MS in Action!! Limited Edition Clear Gundam Triple Set" (Bandai special limited prize draw release; 2002): content front view. GFF_0022_ZZGundam_box-front.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration (GFF) #0022 "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam / FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam" figure set (2004): package front view GFF_0022_ZZGundam_box-back.jpg|GFF #0022 "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam / FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam" figure set (2004): package rear view GFF_0022_ZZGundam-FullArmorZZGundam_Sample.jpg|GFF #0022 MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam figure (2004): sample product (left) with parts convertible to FA-010S Full Armor ZZ Gundam figure (right) RobotDamashii_msz-010_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam (2013): package front view KahenSenshi_ZZ_Gundam.jpg|Kahen Senshi "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam" (2003): box art Notes and Trivia *During the ZZ Gundam's conceptualization, several names were proposed which included Gundam Mk-III, Omega Gundam and Neo Gundam. The ZZ Gundam's initial design was determined through a Design Competition, in which mechanical designers including Makoto Kobayashi (小林誠), Hideo Okamoto (岡本英朗), Mika Akitaka (明貴美加), Hiroyuki Kitazume (北爪 宏幸), Yutaka Izubuchi (出渕裕), Mamoru Nagano (永野護), Kazumi Fujita (藤田一己) and Kunio Okawara(大河原 邦男) all designed their own versions of the ZZ Gundam before the show aired. Makoto's design won the competition yet still received various clean-ups from Hideo and Mika.Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Hobby Japan appendix booklet, Hobby Japan The Gundam Mk-III and Neo Gundam names would be reused - the Z-MSV MSF-007 Gundam Mk-III ''and the RX-99 Neo Gundam of Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91. *The "Double Vulcan" specification in the head has been interpreted in different ways. Some product and illustrations will indicate this as a total of 4 vulcans either through the use of the 4 protrusions present on the head that look like vents, or with actually adding additional vulcan ports to the head and indicating 2 of 4 head protrusions as vulcan ports. In the MG ZZ and Full Armor ZZ manuals, the head is noted to possess 60mm and 90mm vulcans. However in the MG ZZ Ver. Ka instruction manual, only two 60 mm vulcans remain. *Ever since its debut in the ''Gundam Vs series starting with Gundam Vs Zeta Gundam, the ZZ lacked the ability to transform into its G-Fortress mode for unknown reasons. Despite receiving a new moveset in later games, it was still unable to transform before this was finally rectified in Gundam Extreme Vs. where it is replaced by its Full Armor version. **As of Maxi Boost however, the problem is rectified with the ZZ being able to utilize all of its Core components. *The ZZ is similar to the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal in terms of bulk and having experimental powerful weaponry. **The ZZ has one more component in the main body than the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal. References MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam.jpg|ZZ Gundam: detailed information and specification from 1/144 Original "MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam" (1986) modeling manual Sc29.jpg|ZZ Gundam: background and unit information from "Super Robot War Scramble Commander" guide Sc30.jpg|ZZ Gundam: design and information from "Super Robot War Scramble Commander" guide ZZ Gundam Details 1.jpg ZZ Gundam Details 2.jpg ZZ Gundam Details 3.jpg ZZ Gundam Architecture 1.jpg ZZ Gundam Architecture 2.jpg ZZ Gundam Z Plan.jpg MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Lineart.jpg MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Lineart 2.jpg MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam Lineart 3.jpg External links *MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam on MAHQ.net *ZZ Gundam on Wikipedia ja:MSZ-010 ΖΖガンダム